Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fence of wire latticework, in which a plurality of wire members are combined lengthwise and widthwise by weldments or the like, and are supported with supports.
A conventional fence of wire latticework is held at its right and left sides with supports, and is held at its top and bottom with furring strips which are the same as or smaller than the supports in diameter.
However, since the furring strip is heavy in weight, it causes bad influence to strength over the whole structure of the fence. In comparison with the lattice, the furring strip is subject to the wind pressure or snowfall, and also at this point, the rigidity of the fence is affected. The lattice part is perspective but the part of the fence having the furring strip obstructs the view. Further, the furring strip is expensive in manufacturing because it comprises much iron, and an assembling work of the fence is not easy because it requires the combination of the furring strips with the lattice body.